


For Want of a Quill

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sor_bet's story and Luna's missing items</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of a Quill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

Everyone thought Hufflepuffs were just pushovers without backbones. If you needed anything, ask a Hufflepuff.

The only thing they weren't good for was being scapegoats. No one would ever believe that a Hufflepuff was a cheater, or a thief, or a liar. They just didn't seem capable of it. They're born to be good.

Except Susan. Susan was a Klepto- had been all her life.

She stole things from her housemates constantly, especially Luna. "Borrowing" quills she never returned, or some chocolate, or a few knuts that she "would totally pay back."

She turned. "Hannah, can I borrow a quill?"


End file.
